A Dip Into The Past
by iloverueforever
Summary: Follow Hermione, Ron and Harry from their first breath until their 11th birthday! A little one shot of every year of their lives until their 11th birthday.
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! Here is a little story I whipped up and hope to continue if you guys enjoy it enough! It is a little one shot of every year in the trio's lives until they turn 11. I hope u guys like and please review to let me know if I should continue!**

"James, come here." Lily commands, reaching out to her loving husband.

"I'm right here, as I will always." He replies, squeezing her hand and planting a kiss on her red crown. Lily screeches just as the nurse rushes through the door.

"It's time." She says smiling brightly. The nurse hurries to Lily's open legs and seizes her ankles. "Push, Lily dear, just push." She says. The harder Lily pushes her unborn baby out, the tighter she squeezes James's hand, who grips back just as tight. Lily cries out again and bangs her head on the wall behind her. Cursing, she reaches an arm up to rub her bruised skull.

"I love you Lily." James says as the babie's head pops out. Lily giggles as the nurse takes the baby away.

"I can't wait to see her, James." Lily whispers.

"Her? How do you know it will be a girl?" James asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Silence. Lily smiles.

"Well, I didn't want to say "it." Lily replies, earning a kiss to the cheek from James. Moments later, the nurse comes back in, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Congratulations on your lovely baby boy." She says handing the tiny infant over to his proud mother. Lily beams as she cradles her baby boy against her chest. Her eyes fill with tears as the babie's big eyes open, revealing two green orbs, extremely similar to hers.

"I love you." She whispers kissing the babies head. James stands back, surveying his new family. A baby brings responsibility, everyone told him. All he feels now, however is pure joy. Lily looks up at him, happiest he has ever seen her. "Do you want to hold your son?" She asks. James, not able to answer, nods feebly and takes the baby from his wife's arms. The baby moans and bats his eyelashes. James takes his pinkie and outlines the whole of the babies face.

"My son." He whispers, as for only his baby boy to hear. Lily, now relaxed hums lightly.

"What do you think of the name Harry?" She asks. James turns to his wife, his baby clutched in his loving arms.

"I love it." He grins, that lopsided grin that wooed Lily so many years ago.

"Well, it's settled then Harry James Potter!" Lily says. James, smiles his eyes shining, he leans down and presses his lips tightly against hers.

"I love you." He whispers.

* * *

"She is the most beautiful little angel I have every seen." Dr. Granger says, kissing his sleeping wife on the forehead. He takes the little girl from her mother's arms and rocks her lightly in his arms.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," He whispers, trying out his daughters name. He gazes down at the baby girl huddled in his arms. "She looks peaceful, almost not alive" the dentist observes. She squirms in his arms, not enough to accomplish anything, but just enough to feel her movement. He is so enthralled by the sleeping baby that he doesn't notice his wife stir.

"Thomas? Thomas?" She screeches anxiously.

"I'm right here sweetie, right here." He says soothingly. He plants the sleeping baby in her mothers arms and gazes at the pair. "The resemblance between the two is almost inhuman" He thinks to himself as he watches his wife and daughter interact.

"She has your eyes." The women whispers, signaling to her husband to interact with the two.

"And your hair." He adds, observant as he is. Her gaze lingers on his face, which shows nothing but confusion. "Thomas, what is the matter?" She asks him. Dr. Thomas looks away from his newly made family. "Will I be a good father?" He asks suddenly, settling down in the armchair by the side of the bed. Jane looks at him apprehensively.

"Of course you will." She says soothingly, managing the love of her live a bright smile. The dentist nods and leans forward to plant a kiss on his wife's lips. "I really, really love you." Lily whispers. Thomas nods.

"I love you a lot as well!" He says cheerfully. They kiss once more, this time their newly born daughter in the middle of the lovely kiss.

* * *

"Can we see him yet?" A very excited 10-year old, with long red hair asks. The beaming man standing by the door of Molly's bedroom, smiles and nods his head, to happy to speak. The Weasley clan troop into the small room of their house.

"Mom? Can I hold him?" The little 8-year old asks, rushing to his new brothers side. Molly, happy as can be hands over her baby boy over to her son, Charlie. Charlie stares down at his brothers tiny features trying to figure out how his mother was ever that small. Shaking his head, he turns to four-year old Percy, who sits on the armchair clutching a stack of magical children's books.

"Percy, can't you ever not be boring?" He asks. Percy reaches his hand up to his face and pushes his perfectly round glasses up his nose. Bill shakes his head, moving over to Charlie.

"Let me hold him." Bill says taking possession of the baby boy. "Mom, what's his name going to be?" Bill asks. Molly and Arthur exchange a quick glance.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley!" Molly exclaims. Bill snorts and hands Ronald over to his mother.

"Poor kid." He mumbles so that only Charlie can hear. Molly glares at her eldest son, and he grows quiet.

"Ron, is a very good name." She says. Bill and Charlie nod along, both turning to the two-year olds clinging to their shirts.

"Fred….George?" Bill asks unclamping the boys from around his waist. The identical toddlers stand side by side exchanging glances with eachother. Suddenly, they let out an earsplitting cry, soon followed by one from Ron.

"Fred! George!" Molly scolds, trying to hush her newborn baby. Now that they got in trouble the two little boys toddle over to the sofa, where they settle down beside their big brother Percy.


	2. One Year Old

**Hey guys! Pretty Please Let me Know if u want me 2 continue :D Thanks I love u all :D**

"James! Bring Harry down stairs!" Lily screams, irritated with the overflowing recycling bin. She reaches for her wand and casts a spell to make it look okay. James comes up behind her with Harry in his arms, who squirms out of his grip into his mothers arms. Lily giggling, plants a kiss on her sons black fluff on top of his head.

The small family makes their way over to the couch where James plops down onto it, once again with Harry in his arms. Lily scurries over to the kitchen, rapidly cutting up a cantaloupe into small parts, big enough for harry to eat. She scoops them onto a plate and heads back over to the couch. She swings her long slender legs over James's, and takes Harry into her arms. One at a time, she feeds him the cantaloupe slices. Harry giggles after each bite and claps his small hands together.

"So, Lily, what to do today?" James asks, running a hand through his thick hair. Lily looks thoughtful.

"We can go to the park?" She asks.

"I was thinking more of something…alone, we haven't had any of that since Harry was born, we can get Sirius to come take care of him." James says. Lily raises her eyebrows, intrigued by the idea.

"Okay," She gives in, kisses Harry's forehead and places him on the ground. Harry automatically grabs onto the coffee table and pulls himself to his feet. He giggles making James look at his proud son.

"Mama!" He calls for Lily. Lily hearing Harry call for her troops back into the kitchen, holding her wand upright. Once Harry sees her he reaches his arms up to her. She smiles and comes over to her two boys. "I flooed Sirius, he should be here soon." Lily says to James.

"Sus?" Harry asks. Lily laughs and lifts Harry into her arms.

"Sirius is coming, love!" She says kissing Harry. Harry laughs and smiles clapping his little hands together.

"Sus!" He giggles. "Sirius" is to hard for Harry to say, since he was a baby he has called Sirius "Sus."

"I think someone's excited!" James laughs, tickling harry in the stomach. Harry squirms away from James hands and falls to the floor. His face turns red and tears stream down his face. Lily scoops him up into her arms and kisses him all over the face.

"Dada!" Harry wails and reaches over to James, who bounces up and down on his knee.

Sirius appears by the fireplace making Harry stop crying.

"Sus!" Harry squeals. Sirius laughs and rushes over to his God-Son, he lifts him up into the air and smiles. "Sus!" Harry says again, clapping his hands. Sirius throws Harry up in the air and then catches him.

"We'll leave you two to have fun!" Lily and James say, kissing Harry on the cheek and scurrying out the door.

"I guess it's just you and me, pal." Sirius says placing Harry back on the ground.

* * *

Little Hermione sits on a purple carpet in the living room. Scribbled pages scattering in front of her, a pink crayon clutched in her small hand.

"What are you drawing, Hermione?" Her mother asks coming up behind her daughter.

"A book!" She squeals pointing to the children's book lying beside her. Jane laughs and kisses her toddler on the forehead.

"Give me a kiss," Jane says. Hermione easily stands up onto her feet and plants a wet kiss on her mothers cheek. "Wove!" She giggles.

"I love you to." Jane says, watching Hermione, toddle over to the couch, climb up onto it and pick up her doll. She looks around the room, points to a spoon and bowl and looks at me.

"Dolly!" She squeals. Jane grabs the spoon and bowl from the table and hands it to the toddler, sitting back down to watch Hermione. Hermione takes the spoon, blows on it and sticks the spoon in the baby dolls mouth. "Yum!" Hermione says. "Ma ma!" Hermione giggles when Jane sits next to her. Hermione gives the doll to her mother to feed. Jane smiles and feeds the baby some more "food." After awhile of feeding Jane announces that it is lunch time.

"What do you want for lunch Hermione?" She asks her little toddler. Hermione giggles then smiles.

"Wich!" She screeches.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Jane asks.

"No." Hermione responds.

"Ham and cheese?"

"No."

"Turkey and cheese." Hermione nods her head and flips through a children's book while her mother makes the sandwich.

"I'm home!" A booming voice calls from the door. Hermione giggles and trips over herself, scampering to the door. Thomas swings his 18-month year old daughter into his arms and kisses her head. "What's for lunch?" He asks his daughter.

"Wich!" She giggles.

"Yum." He grins tickling her stomach. The toddler giggles and squirms out of his arms and onto the floor. She bounds to the kitchen where Jane lifts her up into a high chair. Jane places the strips of sandwich onto Hermiones plate and the toddler automatically stuffs one into her salivating mouth. Jane and Thomas sit at the table and eat their food, occasionally glancing at their hungry daughter.

* * *

Ron toddles around the livingroom, naked, his clothes haven been removed by himself, and now lay in a heap on the floor. Bill and Charlie walk into the room chatting about quidditch, barely noticing their naked brother.

Ron giggles and scurries over to his older brothers.

"Biw, Charwie!" He giggles, reaching his arms up to the two boys. Bill, now 11, pulls his brother up into his arms.

"Hey Ron, have you met Ginny yet?" He asks the toddler. Ron's cocks his head and imitates him.

"Ginny?" He questions. Charlie laughs and leads his brothers into the next room.

"Oh heavens, where on earth are his clothes?" Molly asks, holding her newborn baby closely to her chest. Charlie shrugs.

"We found him like this." He says. The family hears two shrieking laughs that make Ginny squirm.

"Fred! George!" Molly calls out.

"Yes?" To singsong voices ask, as two little boys appear from behind the couch.

"Did you take Ron's clothes?" Molly asks her mischievous sons. The two boys shake their heads.

"He took off." They say.

"How?" Molly asks turning to Ron. "Ronnie, did you take your clothes off." Ron nods excitedly, jumps from Bill's arms and runs to his mother.

"Wonnie, took off." He screeches. Fred and George laugh hysterically, clapping their hands and stomping.

"Good job Ronnie!" Fred and George laugh.

"Good Job wonnie!" Ron imitates, clapping his hands.

"Everyone hush." Molly scolds, beckoning to the sleeping baby in her arms. "Do you want to see your little sister or not?" Molly asks her children. They nod eagerly and tenderly come forward.

Ginevra Molly Weasley is the most beautiful baby Fred and George have ever seen, in that they have only seen about five. More beautiful then Ron, she was.

"Ginny!" Ron giggles. "Pway with Wonnie!" Ron smiles, clapping his hands together.

"Now Ron, Ginny won't be able to play with you for awhile, baby." Molly says to her toddler.

"Why Ma ma?" Ron asks.

"Because she is just a baby." Molly says. Bill nods.

"Come one Ron, let's go get you dressed for dinner." Bill says lifting his naked brother into his arms. Ron looks back at Ginny cradled in his mothers arms, and he feels a pang. He looks up at Bill curiously.

"Biw? Ma ma, pway with me?" He asks. Bill nods. '

"Of course she will, Ron, don't be silly." He says slipping a red shirt over Ron's head.


	3. Two Year Old

**Hey guys! I am so happy you guys like! Please continue to review to get me inspired! You guys are my soul for posting chappies! I love u all! Thank You So So Much!**

"No!" Dudley screeches, tearing three blocks from Harry's clutches. Harry begins to cry and screams.

"Potter! Shut your mouth!" Harry's Uncle Vernon yells throwing a pillow at the toddler. Harry gets up by himself and toddles over to his room under the stairs.

"That right Potter!" Chubby little Dudley yells. Harry easily manipulates the door to open and crawls into his room, he shuts the door after him, as tightly as he can at the age of two. Different, colored, scratched up, blocks lay on the floor on Harry's carpet. All dirty and hand me downs from Dudley. Harry begins stacking the blocks, one at a time. Eventually the stack is up to six blocks and Harry claps, forgetting all about his cousin. Harry hears shouting from outside his cupboard so he toddles over to the door and gently pushes it open. A giant lady stands in the doorway, in the crook of her arm a bulldog.

"Ma Ma!" Harry wails, reaching for the sofa.

"Your mama's dead, Potter." Uncle Vernon yells bitterly. He lifts Harry onto the couch so the boy doesn't bother Dudley, who is stacking a tower of blocks.

"Ma Ma…" Harry says again, just as the large women comes into the room.

"OOOOOh Dudders!" She squeals lifting Dudley into the air and planting kisses all over his two-year old body. Harry sighs and makes himself comfortable on the sofa, turning his eyes to the T.V.

"I brought you a present dear!" Aunt Marge gushes handing Dudley two large boxes wrapped with railroad wrapping paper. Dudley squeals and tears it open, revealing a large toy car. The other box holds a large teddy bear, which Dudley jumps on. Harry now interested, makes his way over to the large lady. He tugs on her dress.

"AHHH!" Marge screams. "What is this skinny thing?" Marge asks, looking Harry up and down.

"_That _is Harry Potter, Lily's son." Vernon spits, shoving toddler Harry to the side. He focuses his attention back on Dudley who makes noises with his car.

"Vroom! Vroom!" Dudley says.

"Vroom, Vroom!" Harry imitates more enthusiastically. Dudley's buggy eyes turn on Harry and he grins.

"Choo choo!" He giggles.

"Choo choo!" Harry repeats. Marge looks disgusted upon Harry, she shoves him onto the couch and lifts Dudley up into her arms.

"Time for supper!" Petunia calls from the kitchen. Harry giggles and scrambles off the sofa and to the kitchen. He watches Marge liftS Dudley into his elegant high chair. Then waits for Petunia to lift him onto his chair piled with books. Harry is placed on the mountain of books and looks down at his lumpy piece of meat. Dudley's is large and juicy. Moaning Harry looks at Petunia. He points to Dudley's meat.

"Harry?" He whispers. Petunia shakes her head.

"To get that, you have to be good." She says. Harry's face, once again turns red and he squirms on top of the books. Soon, Dudleys Meat explodes and out comes red thick blood streaming from inside the meat.

"Ewwwwww!" Dudley screeches, he leaps into his mothers arms, letting her arms cover his head. Vernon points a thick finger at Harry.

"Get out, Potter!" He screeches. Harry, afraid to not do what he is told, drops to the ground and runs to the living room. Once he is sitting on the couch he glances outside, a brown cat with large yellow eyes stares back at him sadly.

* * *

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J ,K , L ,M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U,V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now you know your ABC's next time won't you sing with me!" Hermione sings, when she is done she stretches her arms out. "Ta da!" She giggles. Her mother and father clap together on the couch, they pull her onto their laps and create a group hug.

"I'm so proud of you Hermione!" Jane says kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"I am as well!" Thomas says. Hermione smiles just as the doorbell rings.

"Nana and Papa are here!" Jane smiles. Hermione looks curiously towards the door and smiles as her two grandparents come trudging through the door.

"You look lovely, dear!" Her grandmother squeals enveloping her granddaughter in her arms. She pulls away from the hug and looks Hermione up and down, from her sparkly purple tutu, to her gold barrette in her bushy hair.

"What's your name little one?" Hermione's grandfather asks. He asks her this every time he sees her, because of her answer.

"Mione! My name is Mione!" She giggles.

"That's right it is!" Her grandfather smiles, planting a bushy kiss on her cheek.

"Hermione, would you like to show Nana and Papa, how you sing your ABC's?" Jane asks her daughter. Hermione nods eagerly. She begins her little routine again, this time for her grandparents.

"What a smart little girl." Nana and Papa smile, proud of their granddaughter.

"Thank you!" Hermione squeals, beaming.

"You know, we bought Hermione a little present, I don't think she wants it though." Nana says, turning to Papa. Papa nods along. Hermione's smile disappears.

"Please, can I have it?" The toddler asks. Her grandparents smile and give in.

"Of course, my dear." Nana says handing Hermione a package. The little girl neatly, tears it open. Hermione lets out a squeal and her mouth hangs open.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeals, dancing around with her new baby doll. She kisses each grandparent on the cheek, squealing with happiness. "I love it!" She laughs.

"We are glad." The happy grandparents say, watching their only grandchild dancing around the room.

* * *

"Ronnie what are you doing?" Charlie asks, ploppin down next to his brother and sister.

"Ginny, how to dwaw a ciwcle." Ron says. He places Ginny's hand on the crayon and leads her hand around the paper. "And Tada!" Ron says, setting the crayon down and looking at his and Ginny's work of art. Ginny takes the crayon and scribbles all over the circle.

"Bad Ginny Bad!" Ron screeches.

"Bad! Bad!' Ginny retorts. Charlie watches the two toddlers interact.

"Ginny, Ron worked hard, to help you draw that." Charlie scolds, placing a hand on his little sisters back.

"Sowwy Wonnie." She whispers.

"It's okay Ginny!" He giggles, beginning to make another one, this time he hands Ginny another piece of paper, in which she scribbles on.

"Whos up for quiditch?" Bill asks trotting into the room. Charlie jumps up excited.

"I am!" He says. Charlie will do anything at 10-years old to try to be with 12-year old Bill.

"Us to!" Fred and George shriek.

"Okay!" Bill says lifting four-year old Fred onto his shoulders. Charlie mirrors Bill's actions but with George.

"Ginny and Me!" Ron screeches.

"No." Bill says sternly.

"Pwetty Pwease." Ron begs.

"You can come, just don't play." Bill says. Ron grabs Ginny's hand and the two toddle outside. Ron sits Ginny down in a warm patch of grass. The two watch their older brothers play quiditch.

"One day, that gonna be you and me!" Ron says to Ginny excitedly.

"Ginny and Me!" Ginny sreeches.

"No siwwy, Ginny and Wonnie!" Ron says. Ginny nods and rest her back against the wall, fiddling with a crayon. She crushes it and then throws it at her older brother. He giggles and throws it back. The two laugh so hard that Bill comes over to them.

"Let's go inside." He says leading the toddlers inside.

**Question: How many of you have read The Hunger Games, and Loved it?**


	4. Thee Years Old

**Three Year Old**

"Catch it Potter!" Dudley screams as Harry fumbles with the small ball, it drops to the ball.

"We lost again…It's your fault." Dudley screeches. Harry shakes his head.

"No! Dudley threw hard." Harry responds.

"No! You bad catcher." Dudley says, pelting the ball at him. Harry catches it, but the ball is to big for his small hands, it drops to the ground again. "Potttter!" Dudley warns. Harry throws the ball easily back to Dudley who catches it. Then throws it back to Harry. Harry gets so mad that the ball doesn't touch his hands, it turns around and hits Dudley in the stomach. Harry stands there in awe, afraid to move.

"Uh oh." He whispers.

"Potter! Mummy! Potter hurt Dudders!" Dudley shrieks. Harry shrinks back into the bushes, clutching the football. He runs his small hands over the surface.

"Harry, come out wherever you are!" Petunia calls sweetly. Obeying, Harry emerges from the bush with the ball in his hands, to find Dudley crying in his mum's arms.

"Why did you hit him so hard?" Petunia asks, glaring at the three-year old boy.

"I didn't." Harry says.

"Yeah! Potter hurt Dudders." Dudley blubbers, his bug eyes hooked on Harry.

"Tell me what happened Dudders." Petunia mumbles to Dudley.

"Potter threw ball at Dudders, hit Dudders in tummy." Dudley screeches. Harry shakes his head.

"Nuh uh!" Harry says. Petunia glares at him. She seizes Harry's wrist, tromps through the garden and into the house and shoves him into his cupboard, she shuts the door and locks it. Harry shrinks back from the door, and crawls onto his bed. He looks out the window, finding the same brown cat staring back at him. His eyes turn back to the scratched up car that Dudley had gotten the previous year. After playing with it for two weeks, Dudley had managed to get it dirty and refused to play with it, so Harry had gotten it. Little toddler Harry sits on his scratched up car and begins making noises.

"Vrooom….Vroom…" He says, scooting his boot forward, so the car can move. His goal is to get the car across the room to the door. The three-year old scoots forward again, and again, and again, until he is by the door. Now bored, he turns to his scratched up farm animals. He has a horse, a pig, a cow, a chicken, a lamb, and a duck. He lets the horse and the cow trot around his green rug, talking to each other and running around.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Jane ask her daughter, who sits in her chair, drinking orange juice. Hermione nods her head eagerly.

"Super duper!" She squeals. She drains the rest of her glass and slips her red backpack over her shoulder. "Ready!" She says. Jane snaps a picture of Hermione on her first day of preschool.

"Lets go!" Jane squeals rushing Hermione to their car. Jane buckles her little three-year old in to her car seat and places the toddlers lunch box next to her. Sliding into the drivers seat, Jane glances at Hermione in the mirror. Two brown pigtails cascade down to her shoulders and her brown eyes are filled with excitement. Jane starts the car.

"La, La, La, Merry Merry Christmas!" Hermione sings, looking out the windows. Jane laughs and sings along with her little toddler.

"Here we are!" Jane says parking the car in the colorful buildings parking lot. Mother and daughter hop out of the car and rush to the door.

"What room, Mummy?" Hermione asks.

"303." Jane says leading Hermione by the hand to her classroom. Hermione and Jane join the other group of children and parents congregated outside room 303. "Are we supposed to stay today?" Jane asks one father, who stands close by.

"Yes, you didn't know?" He asks. Jane shakes her head. "Can you watch my daughter, I need to go call my husband." Jane says handing Hermione to the man.

"Hello." The man grins at Hermione.

"Hi!" She pipes up.

"What is your name?" He asks her.

"Mione." She says.

"It's nice to meet you, this is Jamie." The man says pulling a little girl out of the sea of people. "Jamie, this is Mione." The little girl smiles.

"Hi!" She says shyly.

"Hi!" Hermione responds. Jane returns, and gathers Hermione up in her arms.

"Thank you!" She says to the man. "What is your name?" She asks.

"Michael Tendao." He says.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jane Granger, and this is Hermione." She says. Michael laughs. He nods as the door opens.

"Welcome parents and students, please file in, in an orderly fashion." The old women says. "We will start out by making Sun's out of paper plates…please do not help your child create it, we like to test their level of creativity." The women says. Jane leans back.

"They are 3…" She whispers to Michael who's daughter landed next to Hermione. He shrugs.

"That is beautiful, Mione!" Jane says glancing at the bright yellow sun with the red sunglasses and bow." "Just beautiful!" I say.

* * *

"Let's go night night Logan!" Ron giggles. Charlie rolls his eyes. Logan is Ron's imaginary friend.

"How long is he going to keep this up?" Charlie whispers to Bill. Bill shrugs and stuffs a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"As long as he can…You know Ronnie." Bill says. The two brothers glance over to the wand hovering over the pot of milk. The wand twirls around, stirring the hot milk with honey for Ron and Ginny.

"Mum! I think it's ready!" Bill calls, glancing at the milk. Molly comes bustling into the kitchen with Ginny in her arms, she drops the two-year old in Bills unprepared arms. Ginny is dressed in a small pink nightgown, with some sort of horses on it. Molly takes her wand and makes the pot poor the milk in a small mug and the other into a baby bottle. She hands the baby bottle to Bill who feeds it to Ginny.

"Mum, Dad said he would take Charlie and I to the Hogwarts train for the midnight departure." Bills says. Molly sighs.

"Alright, come here Charlie." She says to her second eldest. Charlie comes forward, and is enveloped by Molly's arms.

"I love you, no matter what house you are in!" She says, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you at Christmas time." She says. Charlie nods, gives her one last hug and rushes out the door with Bill. Molly watches her two eldest boys, enter the car behind their father, from the window. A silent tear streams down her face. She quickly wipes it away and turns to the red haired little toddler, pushing a ball back and forth on the ground.

"Ginny, it's time to go nighty night." Molly says.

"No!" Ginny shrieks. "No Night Night!" She screeches. Percy troops into the room and looks at the disastrous site, his little sister bawling on the ground.

"Ginny, Ginny, Do you want me to read you a bed time story?" Percy asks the two-year old. Ginny's features soften as she turns to her seven-year old brother.

"No." She says.

"No?" He asks. Percy's face lights up.

"Do you want me to teach you how to catch a snitch?" He asks. Ginny nods.

"Now!" She exclaims. Percy shakes his head, edging his way over to her.

"No…it's do dark, tomorrow when you wake up, but the faster you sleep, the faster you can wake up tomorrow and learn!" Percy says. Ginny ponders over this and seems to make a decision. She reaches her arms up to Percy, who swings his little sister up into his arms. As Percy leaves the room with Ginny, Molly mouths a quick thank you to her seven-year old son. She trudges up the steps to Ron and Percy's shared room.

"Ronnie?" She whispers. Ron stands before the mirror in his bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Good job, Ronnie!" Molly says. His smile brightens as he clambers into bed. Ron hands Molly a children's book, which she eagerly reads to him. Soon enough, Ron is fast asleep and Percy comes into the room declaring Ginny has fallen asleep as well.


	5. Four Years Old

**Hey guys! Whats up? I hope u guys all like this chappie and thank u for all the kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

"I don't want to play with you anymore, your boring! B-o-r-n-g! Boring!" Dudley yells, throwing his football down on the ground. Harry scrunches up his face but remains quiet, he is used to Dudley's temper tantrums that he gets over within five minutes. "Can't you _try _to catch the ball? T-R-Y! Try," Dudley yells. Dudley has been spelling almost every word out loud, usually misspelled.

"I do try." Harry says. "I do."

"No!" Dudley screeches, kicking the football at Harry. A light drizzle of rain falls and Harry rushes to the door, not wanting to get wet. Ant Petunia stands there with a big fluffy towel for Dudley.

"Come get your towel Dudders!" She yells. Petunia wraps the towel around Dudley and shuts the door tightly behind him.

"Go change your clothes Potter, your dripping on my carpet." Petunia says shoving Harry towards his cupboard. Harry disappears behind the door. Dudleys lips quivers, while Petunia rubs all up and down his arms. "Why don't we go to the aquarium, it's indoors." Petunia suggests. Vernon nods and goes to get his coat. When Harry emerges from his cupboard wearing mismatched pants and shirt, Petunia and Dudley stand by the door, Dudley sucking on a lollipop.

"Can I have one?" Harry asks Petunia. She shakes her head no, Harry shrinks back. She seems to change her mind.

"I'll give you one, if your good while we are gone, I'll even let you watch T.V." Petunia says. Harry nods eagerly and Petunia hands him one purple lollipop and one green one. "Remember our deal, little one." She says, turning the television on. Harry nods and settles back into the sofa with the remote in his hand and the purple lollipop in his mouth. Harry giggles when Dragon Tales comes on and he doesn't notice the Dursley slip out the door into the pouring rain. He also doesn't notice the brown cat that slipped in. The cat shakes the water off her skin and bounds onto the couch beside the content four-year old. Harry, now aware of the cat, sits very still.

"Are you my cat?" Harry asks her. The cat seems to nod and Harry smiles. "Did Aunt Petunia give you to me?" He asks. Again, the cat nods. "Do you like being my cat?" Harry asks. The cat nods. Harry smiles, places one small hand on the cats fur and turns back to the television.

* * *

"Can you write your name yet?" A very proud Grandmother asks her Granddaughter.

"Yes, would you like to see?" She asks. The Grandmother nods and peers over Hermione's shoulder. There in bold print is printed, very tidy for a child of such an age, "Hermione." The grandmother smiles, and claps for her little girl.

"You know, Mione, I was thinking we could make Ice cream." The older women asks. Hermione nods eagerly.

"Yes please, Nana." She says. "What time to Mum and Dad come home?" She asks.

"After we eat our ice cream!" The grandmother giggles, swooping down to tickle Hermione's stomach.

"What flavor?" Nana asks.

"Chocolate and Strawberry!" Hermione smiles.

"Chocolate and strawberry it is!" Nana smiles. "Go get the chocolate from the pantry." She says. Hermione climbs up the ladder to the third shelf, where the chocolate sits untouched. She wraps her chubby fingers around the bars and scoops them into her arms.

"Yummy!" She whispers handing them to her Grandmother. Meanwhile Hermione had gotten the chocolate, Nana had gotten the strawberries, now Nana unwraps the chocolate and puts it into the ice cream maker with the strawberries. She presses the button and a low whirring is heard.

"How was your first day of kindergarten?" Nana asks, knowing that it went amazing, as always.

"Good! How long ago was it?" Hermione asks, cocking her head to the side.

"A week." Nana answers, turning to the machine. She opens it up and places the ready made ice cream in two bowls, then she gets whipped cream from the fridge and squirts it all over both bowls.

"Yum!" Hermione gushes, licking her spoon.

* * *

"Hold on tight to your broom Ron!" Charlie warns as Ron tips over with his broom. Bill swoops forward and catches his little brother before he can fall to the ground.

"Good catch!" Charlie yells to Bill. Bill nods and sets Ron down on the ground beside his tiny broom.

"Why don't you just watch for a little while?" Bill asks Ron.

"No, I want to play." Ron whines, crossing his arms.

"Okay, get back on your broom." Bill says, mounting his and pushing off the ground into the sky. Ron follows uneasily, trying to be just as good as his 14-year old brother. The twins swoop in and out behind Ron, daring him to fall again.

"Stop!" Ron shouts at George, who got a little to close to Ron's broom. Fred puts his arms out in mock defeat, but trying to show off his skills of being able to stay on with no hands. Ron releases his broom with one hand, and then the other and the broom overturns him. This time, Fred catches him and sets him back on his broom.

Ginny squeals and all of the brothers turn to their baby sister, who giggles excitedly with the snitch clutched in her fingers. They all start to clap for her and she releases it again, chasing it around the yard.

"Catch!" Bill shrieks throwing the quaffle to Charlie who throws it to Fred, who throws it to Ron. Ron catches it uneasily and throws it back just as fast.

"Good catch little bro!" Fred shouts across the wind. Ron swoops around him in a circle, a large smile encasing his red face.

"Children! Come inside for supper!" Molly calls, huddled against the doorway. She ushers all of her children inside and sends them up to clean for supper.

"Yummy!" Ron squeals, slipping onto his chair. He automatically begins to stuff the food into his mouth. Ginny comes to sit beside him and glances at Molly, who nods, giving her daughter permission to begin. The three-year old then proceeds to mirror Ron's actions, stuffing spoon after spoon of the mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"I had no idea you were so hungry." Bill say as he and Charlie take a seat at the table. Ron nods meekly, not bothering to look up from his plate. Bill chuckles, as he to begins to eat. Fred, George, and Percy come next, plopping down in their corresponding seats.

"Daddy!" Ginny squeals, glancing at the clock with the face of her father.

"Baby girl!" Arthur says, coming through the door. He swings Ginny up into his arms and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Daddy missed all of you at work." He says, gently placing Ginny back in her seat. He moves around the table, kisses his wife and each of his boys on the head.

The Weasley family dig into their meal, engulfed in the wondrous moment.

* * *

**I hope u all like this chappie! Please review! **


	6. Five Year Old

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for the long update...I have been working on my other stories:D I promise, this long will never happen again... I am going to try to stick to updating every Saturday or Sunday. I hope you all enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even if I wish I do**

* * *

**Five Year Old:**

"Billy came up to me and just…..just _stood _there…and he said he wanted to kick me…..and…" Dudley whines. Harrys eyes droop as he listens to yet another one of Dudley's untruthful stories. He pushes his round glasses up his nose and sits up straighter in his seat.

"Eat your food, boy." Petunia stutters. She turns to Vernon. "The teachers at school are complaining about how he gets skinnier and skinnier, we can't have them all up in our business." Petunia says, loading another serving of ham and eggs onto her nephew's plate. Dudley holds his plate out for more and Petunia scoops some breakfast onto his empty plate. Never being fed this much, Harry groans from stomach ache.

"What's the matter, boy?" Vernon asks, cutting Dudley off. Dudley's bottom lip begins to quiver at the thought of having his spotlight taken away from him.

"Nothing." Harry mumbles into his food.

"That's what I thought." Vernon responds, turning back to his son and pleading him to go on. Happy to be back in the middle, Dudley continues as if nothing happened. After being served dessert: Plum pudding., Harry asks to be dismissed. Waving him away, the Dursley's stay focused on their son.

Harry travels to his cupboard and takes out a sheet of paper. He takes his broken crayon from his box and begins to right his name on the sheet.

"H—a-r-r—y. Harry!" He says. "P—o—t—t—e-r. Potter. Harry Potter." He giggles. The five-year old yearns for someone to share this sheet of paper with. He knows that the Dursley's won't care one bit, so the little boy tapes the paper onto his wall.

Suddenly, the brown cat appears by the window. Harry takes another sheet of paper out and a brown crayon, he draws the cat as best as he can. "C-a-t. Cat." He says. Once his masterpiece is finished, he holds it up to the cat. The cat cocks her head to the side, studying the drawing. Smiling, Harry pins it to the wall next to his name. He stands back to look at his two new additions to his wall. He claps his hands together. Excited, he jumps up and down, faster and faster and faster. Dudley barges into the room.

"What are you doing, boy?" He asks imitating his father. Harry swivels around to face his cousin.

"Hey!" He shouts. "Get out."

"No!" Dudley says crossing his arms and standing in front of the door. Dudley looks to the freshly taped pictures on the wall. He rips the picture of the cat from the wall and rips it up.

"No!" Harry screams, lunging at Dudley. The chubbier boy, easily ducks to the side, avoiding Harrys hands. He rips the second picture up. Suddenly, the paper in Dudley's hand lights up in flames and the five-year old screams in terror.

"Witch!" He spits, dropping the flaming ball to the ground, he runs out of the room screaming his head off for Petunia. Harry can hear the whispers on the other side of the door.

"Vernon, he is like them." Harry hears Petunia say.

"Like who?" Harry pipes up, peering at them from behind his door. Petunia glares at her nephew, and walks away, leaving Vernon and Harry staring at each other.

* * *

"Smile! Now twirl!" Hermione commands her best friend, who stands before her in a bright pink tutu. Jamie twirls around and around, stops and strikes a pose. Hermione claps delighted with her performances.

"Soon, you will be as good as me!" Hermione giggles. Jamie smiles, slips out of her tutu and jumps onto the couch.

"Can we watch Clifford now?" Jamie asks. Hermione smiles.

"Let me go ask, mummy." She says, trotting out of the room. Jane sits in the next room, cupping her growing belly.

"Mummy, Jamie wants to watch Clifford." Hermione says. Jane looks up from her stomach, as if she were caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Of course Mione, go ahead." She says.

"Can we have chocolate chip cookies and milk?" She asks. Jane smiles and nods.

"I'll go get them." She says. Hermione hurries off to tell Jamie her good news. The two friends settle on the couch together watching Clifford.

"Here you go girls!" Jane says, placing the plate of cookies on the table along with the two glasses of milk and long towel to spread over their laps.

"Thanks Mummy!" Hermione says, grabbing for a cookie, she bites into it and smiles once the warm gooey chocolate gushes into her mouth.

"Yummy!" Jamie giggles, turning her eyes on the screen. Hermione glances at her friends content face and leans back into her pillows.

"Cleo!" Hermione giggles once the purple dog appears on the screen. Jane sits back beside the two girls, enjoying the moment. Too soon, the show ends and Jane turns off the T.V.

"What do you princesses want to do?" She asks. Hermione and Jamie giggle, as Jane swoops in on them, attacking them with tickles.

"Stop!" Hermione gasps, pushing away her mothers hands. Just as the three settle down, the lock clicks in the door and Hermione jumps onto her feet. "Daddy!" She squeals, running down the stairs, and into her father's awaiting arms.

"Hi baby," He says, struggling to put the five-year back down on the ground safely. "I missed you." He says kissing her forehead. Jamie comes bounding into the room, and Thomas lifts her up into his arms.

"Are you having a good time, my dear?" He asks his daughters best friend. Jamie nods her head eagerly, and squirms out of the dentist's arms.

"Do you girls want to help me make lemonade?" Jane asks, kissing her husband, then turning to the girls.

"Yessss…Please!" The two best friends say, scurrying into the kitchen.

* * *

"Just jump in Ronnie!" Fred and George scream. They lay on floaties in the pool, that Molly conjured in their backyard.

"Yeah! Plop!" four-year old Ginny squeals, from her place on a small lawn chair, by the side of the pool.

"Just plop?" Ron asks his older brothers, cocking his head to the side. The twins nods their heads, confirming Ron's fears.

"Come on Ron, you can do it." Percy says, squatting down beside his five-year old brother. Percy, gently takes Ron's hand in his and flings himself into the pool, Ron flies behind him, scared out of his mind. When Ron lands in the water, Percy fishes him out and easily sets him down on Fred's floatie.

"No!" Fred screams, shaking Ron off. The little five-year old, doggy paddles over to the edge of the pool, where he grips onto the side.

"No more plop." Ron says, climbing the marble stairs out of the pool. He sits next to Ginny, who claps her hands.

"Plop!" She giggles, throwing her plastic ball at Ron. He moves to the wrong side and the ball hits him square in the nose. Ron shakes his head, pushes the tears threatening to fall out of his eyes and jumps back into the pool. "Yay!" Ginny squeals, clapping her hands.

"Good Job Ron." Percy says, sliding out of the pool and to the novel sitting on his lounge chair. Fred and George roll their eyes and watch Ron swim across the pool to the beach ball. He pushes it into the air and then lets it drop, again he tries to pick it up, but he is not able to. Ron, growing anxious, looks questioningly at the twins. George wades over to Ron and plops the ball out of the water, hands it to Ron, and lifts the boy onto the side of the pool. Ron throws the ball to George, who in turn throws it back.

* * *

**Hope you all liked! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chappie!**

**How would you guys feel if I did one of these for The Hunger Games? **


End file.
